BFP
Were you looking for: [[Lockjaw |'Lockjaw']] and The Puppet, the animatronics that he once possesed? The Kitty FazCat child, his girlfriend? Vincent, the man who killed the Lockjaw child? Gron, a man who was meant to be the Lockjaw child's father? Adventure Lockjaw child, his cancelled Adventure Mode counterpart? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as BFPuppet or Femjaw? TRTF Classic= The unnamed ghost child of Lockjaw (also called BFP/Poniator or Tyler by some fans) is a major character in the TRTF series. Although the game doesn't state his appearence, he was confirmed in the The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth book to be in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Behivour Although he is not being present in the gameplay, he controlls all the animatronics as a sign of help. He will control depending the nights: The Puppet, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Sugar (only in the original version) and Golden Freddy. Trivia *BFPFilms confirmed that Lockjaw child represents him. |-|TRTF2= The Lockjaw child comes back in The Return to Freddy's 2. Now, he appears on the Minigames, and again on the gameplay. Appearance He has white skin and black eyes or sometimes he doesn't any eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a gray fedora. He is usually seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Like in the previous game, he is not present in the gameplay, but he controlls all the animatronics as a sign of help. Minigames In a "Save Them"-alike minigame, he can appear running down a hallway, being supposedly unavoidable. Touching him results in the game crashing. In another minigame, where you control Shadow Lockjaw, you will see Lockjaw child outside of GoldieParaDiner, crying. His final appearance is a "Take cake to the children"-alike minigame, where you play as Springtrap, taking cake to the children, he appears crying outside of the building. After a while, what happens to be Fritz Smith appears driving in a car, standing next to Lockjaw child. After a while, the minigame will end. Trivia *As confirmed by Poniator, the sound file "it.wav", is confirmed to be Lockjaw child suffering inside of Lockjaw. |-|TRTF3= The Lockjaw child comes back again in The Return to Freddy's 3. He still appears on the Minigames, and again on the gameplay. Appearence His appearence is the same as his last one. He has white skin and black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a black fedora. He is usually seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Like in the previous games, he is not present in the gameplay, but he controls all the animatronics as a sign of help. Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, where play as Vincent. He will walk around Fredbear's Family Diner until stumbling upon a Parts/Service with Sugar and Lockjaw sitting on the ground, and Lockjaw child crying. Walking up to him will make him run to the left, then walking to him again will make him run into Lockjaw. His eyes will light up inside the suit and he will begin crying, only to get crushed seconds later. The minigame will end. In "The Joy of Creation", the player has control of Lockjaw's child, with the ability to move left, right, and jump. The minigame depicts four children being entertained by Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. When exiting the room through the right, another room is seen, with the Puppet at the far end. Touching the Puppet will end the minigame. Glitching through the left wall in Puppet's room goes to another room with Lockjaw in it. Going inside of him has Lockjaw child presumably dying and Lockjaw's eyes lighting up, also ending the minigame. "He Has Been Here The Whole Time", Lockjaw child appears in two rooms, one of them being a room with a static background. Touching him will end the minigame. The other room depicts Purple Guy staring at a bloody, twitching Lockjaw, with what seems to be Lockjaw child stuffed inside the suit, along with "HELP ME" spelled out in blood on the background wall. Touching Lockjaw will end the minigame. In "Happiest Moment Of My Life", the player once again controls Lockjaw child, inside a room with windows in the background, along with multiple drawers. If the player has completed everything correctly, a total of seven children are found at the far end of the room. If the player approaches the children, masks of Golden Freddy, Kitty Fazcat, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Sugar will appear, with the Puppet's mask appearing for Lockjaw child. The eight masks will slowly descend to the ground, then the children will all fade away, and the words "Always Remember..." will appear. Trivia *As seen in one of the TRTF5 teasers, he may suffer from insanity. *In the game files of TRTF3 there is a unused texture of him laying on the floor, bleeding out. It was actually not unused, but used for the Sad Ending minigame. **He is seen bullied in a minigame, like how Poniator was bullied for creating Sugar. |-|TRTF4= The Lockjaw child returns once again in The Return to Freddy's 4. Unlike the last game, he doesn't have a mature role. Appearance His appearence still remains as the ones from the previous games. He has white skin and black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a black fedora. Minigames TBA |-|TRTF5= The Lockjaw child was supposed to come back again in The Return to Freddy's 5, before it was cancelled, as an very important character. Appearence His appearence still remains as the ones from the previous games. He has white skin and black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a black fedora with a red stripe. He is usually seen crying. The only difference is that he has a haircut almost covering his right eye. Behivour Gameplay Although the Lockjaw child does not regularly appear in game, the player can experience an extremaly rare image of the Lockjaw child, bleeding out with his mouth wide open. Endings In the Suicidal Ending, he appears next to a rope, with a Lockjaw plush on the floor telling him to not kill himself, the minigame ends when the player gets close to the rope, explaning that Lockjaw child killed himself. In the Die alone... ending , he appears with some masked ghost childs and The Storyteller, later the masks of the ghost childs will start to fall and dissapear, until Lockjaw child's fedora falls. But, his fedora doesn't dissapear and The Narrator will start to laugh, meaning that his soul was never unleashed. In the Shadow Torture Lockjaw ending, Shadow T. Lockjaw talks about his fear and that he will be fine soon. In the Fredbear plush ending, he appears with a Fredbear plush and a Kitty Fazcat plush, the Fredbear plush tells to Lockjaw child that he has forgotten him because of a Kitty FazCat plush. When he stops talking, he banishes the Kitty Fazcat plush, making Lockjaw child cry. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 bfp1.png Ff.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite crying on the floor. bfp3.png bfp4.png The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay Freddy Drawing.jpg|The Lockjaw child on a kid drawing, with Freddy Fazbear. RARESCREEN3.png|A rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth fully opened, revealing the head of the Lockjaw child's corpse. Minigames Joy of Creation_1.png|The Lockjaw child in the Joy of Creation minigame. Joy of Creation_2.png|Same, but in room with the Puppet. He Has Been Here The Whole Time.png|The Lockjaw child in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time minigame HELP ME.png|The Lockjaw child inside of Lockjaw in a room with Vincent. "HELP ME" is spelled out in blood. Happiest Moment of My Life 1.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, first part of corridor. Happiest Moent of My Life 2.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, second part of corridor. I'M SORRY.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, third part of corridor. "I'M SORRY" can be seen in the upper-left corner of the screen. Happiest Moment of My LIfe 5.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, fourth and final part of the corridor, with the Lockjaw child and seven other children, wearing masks of the Puppet, Golden Freddy, Kitty Fazcat, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Sugar. Happiest Moment Of My Life 6.png|Same as the previous image, except the masks have fallen to the floor. Happiest Moment Of My Life 7.png|The children have now faded away, with the text "ALWAYS REMEMBER" appearing. Sprites lkc2.png bfp ghost.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite, in his ghost form, in the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" minigame. www.GIFCreator.me_oZemhB.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite crying in the Night 5 minigame. Www.GIFCreator.me R3H9W4.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite running in the Night 5 minigame. 1108.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite inside of Lockjaw. 16v1oe.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite crying inside of Lockjaw. 16v1ts.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite getting crushed inside of Lockjaw. Lockjaw twitch.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite twitching and bleeding in Lockjaw in "He Has Been Here The Whole Time". lkch.png output_n4IneP.gif -.png -2.png The Return to Freddy's 4 Sprites Output riCxLv.gif|The Lockjaw child's crying sprite in The Puppet's minigame. 98.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the GoldieParaDiner minigame. 591.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in Kitty FazCat's minigame. Happy 1.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in Lockjaw's minigame. bfp.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the unused Gron minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Hell.png|One of the rare images of the Lockjaw child that you can get when starting up the game. Minigames 2017-06-03.png|The Lockjaw child in the Father & Son minigame. 2017-06-03 (1).png|Ditto. IMG_1845.PNG|The Lockjaw child in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. IMG_1843.PNG|Ditto. Cutscenes Old cutscene.png| Old cutscene room 2.png| Endings 2017-01-29.png|The Lockjaw child's in the Normal Ending. 2017-01-28 (1).png|The Lockjaw child's in the Die alone... Ending 2017-01-28 (2).png|The Lockjaw child's in the Shadow Torture Lockjaw Ending. 2017-01-29 (7).png|The Lockjaw child's in the Fredbear plush Ending. Y4 g0t tr4um4t1z3d.png|The Lockjaw child's in the Good Ending. Sprites Output 3vMG8j.gif Output HUlR95.gif Output CUKcrU.gif output_tivB33.gif Cry1.png|The Lockjaw child's first sprite in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. Cry2.png|The Lockjaw child's second sprite in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. Output 5CcIZL.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the Truth...? minigame. Output 9A31YO.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite twitching and bleeding in Lockjaw in the After BFP Death minigame. Ded-0.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the Never Happy/Happy B-Day...? and Dark Secrets... minigame. Jester son cry.jpeg|The Lockjaw child's crying sprite in the Teaser Game 2 minigame. Papa Franku's son.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the Father & Son minigame. unknownchild.png|The Lockjaw child's (as it's presumed) sprite in the alone... minigame. unknown.gif|The Lockjaw child's (as it's presumed) sprite in the alone... minigame. alone_1.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the second corrupt minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (92).gif|The Lockjaw child's crying sprite in the second corrupt minigame Webp.net-gifmaker (93).gif|Ditto. in love_1.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the third corrupt minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (94).gif|The Lockjaw child's crying, crouching and shaking sprite in the last corrupt minigame. output_48usKA.gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite in the unnamed flashback minigame. output_kt9kei.gif|The Lockjaw child's in his insane state sprite (being represented by Gron), in the unnamed flashback minigame. 0.png|The Lockjaw child's sprite (representing BFPFilms424/Tyler) in the rare prologue minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (73).gif|The Lockjaw child's running sprite in the rare prologue minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (74).gif|The Lockjaw child's crying sprite in the rare prologue minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (72).gif|The Lockjaw child's sprite when the text HOPE appears below, in the rare prologue minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (75).gif|The Lockjaw child's fading sprite in the rare prologue minigame. Miscellanous Insanity.png|The Lockjaw child in a sprite art by BFPFilms, with Gron. AdventureLickjuicekidrenders.png|Old renders of the Lockjaw child and Adventure Lockjaw child in BFP's old twitter. Dj4vOva-HLc.jpg|The Lockjaw child in a preview for the Day System of TRTF5. 1jdqje.gif|The Lockjaw child in the Second Trailer of TRTF5. |-|Audio= "It.wav" Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adventure Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Ghosts Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: C